Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: The first part of my Mouse Guard series. Gwen, Richard and 8 others journey to Redwall Abby and made new allies. But when a rat named Cluny threatens the Abby, they must help their new friends fight the foe while looking for the Sword of Martin the Warrior. A mix of the cartoon and book. Rated T for blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Hello there fellow readers, Sonicfighter here bringing you a new story made by **_**moi.**_** Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall. Redwall is a great book. I also saw the cartoon of the same name. Unlike the cartoon, I'll add a few scenes from the book. When you think of if, Mouse Guard is kinda like Redwall. Redwall belong to Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace), Nelvana, and Teletoon. Mouse Guard belong to David Petersen. I only own my OCs. Now, on with the show!**

_**The snow thawed in the Territories, which means Spring have arrived. After discovering a map and journal of a cartographer named Soren, who explore different places beyond the Mouse Territories, Gwen, Richard, and their finniest, Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, Sienna, Sadie, Edward, and Remy, along with Twilight, Angela, and Alvin, decide to go on an adventure beyond their home. But first, Gwen dispatched the Guards to do different jobs before they set off on their journey.**_

Chapter 1: The journey begins.

Spring. A season of new beginnings, and new life. It's been raining hard in the Mouse Territories. Inside Lockhaven's study, Gwen was busy writing her entry in her journal as she wrote:

**"16 of March, 1153, three days before days and nights are equal. For the last 8 days, it have been raining hard. Both the rivers and streams have overflowed above their average waterlines. I've once again sent out nearly every Guard we have in this most demanding of seasons."**

In the armory, Twilight cover Gwen and Richards armor and prepare to take them with him on their adventure. He'll never know when Gwen and Richard will might need them.

In the apothecary, Angela packed about 36 herbs, including the Sun Lilly for the trip.

**"After my brother, Richard, showed me and the others of a map and a journal belonging to a cartographer/explorer named Soren, I was amazed that there are places beyond the scent border. My entire life I've been told that there was nothing beyond our Territories but wasteland as far as the eye can see, and predators too. Guess I was proven wrong."**

On an unknown trail, two guard, Cedric and Annika was looking for a new route.

**"While I'm on the subject, Spring brings with more need to rebuild and repair what have been destroyed during the Winter, or the thaw and every town and city requires our attention and every path between the said towns need to be scouted again."**

Annika heard something and said to Cedric,

"Cedric, get down."

Both mice hide as a family of wolves stopped next to a river for a drink.

"A family of wolves. They seem harmless." Cedric said to his fellow guard.

"Yeah. No kidding." Annika said in agreement.

**"Predators are walking again and breeding, and the weather, while getting warmer, seems to be more angry than any Winter snow storm."**

In Rootwallow, a couple of guards, Sela, Cerise, and two others, with Remy accompanying them, was gathering green onions and placing them on a cart.

**"Our mice are working in pairs to cover all the ground our work takes us through."**

A while later, Sela was gathering berries and putting them into a bag. A berry fell from the bag and landed next to Remy. Remy pick up the berry and licked his mouth as he about to eat it.

Before his teeth could bite into the fruit, Cerise snatched it from him and said,

"That's not for you, Remy."

"I know that, Cerise. I just got a bit hungry." Remy said to Cerise.

"Save your appetite for when we get back to Lockhaven. Okay?"

"Okay, Cerise." Remy said. "But we need to save some for our food supply."

"True." Cerise said to Remy.

After loading the berries in the cart along with the green onions, the two mice pulled the cart while Cerise stood on top with his sword and dagger drawn in case of trouble and Sela and Remy guard the cart with weapons drawn as they travel back to Lockhaven with the food.

They'll be needing them to feed a bear in Ferndale which is now home to a brown bear. He's friendly as long as the mice give him food.

**"It's been three months since the youngest of our Guard, Lieam, decide to stay . I have promote him to Mouse Guard during the Winter Solstice."**

In the town of Whitepine, two guards, Ewing and Waldon was cutting a tree. Ewing was cutting and Waldon was holding a rope to hold the tree.

After a couple of chopping, Ewing shouted,

"Timber!"

The tree falls as Waldn get go of the rope. The two guard grab a long saw as the two mice begin cutting the tree into a couple a logs.

After they finish cutting, they tie the three log with ropes as they journey down stream.

**"Lieam have grown so much in a short period of time since he first came into our order. I can only hope that Celenawe's death didn't scar him deeply."**

Back in Lockhaven, in the apiary, Saxon, Sienna and Lieam, now a Guard since he was promoted, was helping the apiary keeper gather honey. Lieam's arm have fully healed thanks to Angela's treatment.

**"Everyone in Lockhaven now knew that Celenawe was the Black Axe as Richard explained during Celenawe's funeral. They there surprise that the legend of the Black Axe was real all along."**

The apiary keeper swings his incense back in forth, releasing a smoke which case the bees to fell asleep.

Lieam, Saxon, and Sienna get to work using their weapons to get the honey into buckets. A glob of honey fell on Lieam. Covering him from head to toe in the sticky honey. Saxon and Sienna both laugh at Lieams misfortune. Lieam get some honey from his face with his finger and tasted it.

"Mmm. This is good honey we have this year." Lieam said to Saxon and Sienna.

"Yep. Hope we have enough for us." Saxon said as he use his sword to get more honey.

On the edge of the Scent Border, a couple of Guards, Aeren, Elymis, and Vinson was carrying a barrel fulled with ale as they walked along the border with the ale leaking out to strengthen the Scent Border from predators while Elymis guarded the two mice.

**"In Ten days time, our seasonal summit is to occur in Lockhaven. The leaders from across the Territories are being escorted by each of the settlements sons and daughters that wish to become Guardmice. A Trial by Fire, or Rain in this case, will test their desire to start a life honor of service."**

In LillyGrove, Kenzie and Sadie, was lowering a worm on a hook into the river using a winch while the two mice remove the pegs and place them on another hole after each turn.

**"I can admit that the loss of Celenawe have rattled my sense of security. But the myth still lives as Celenawe passed the Axe and the title to Lieam, but he wasn't ready to take on the role."**

Underwater, a fish swam up to the hook and ate the fish. Above, Sadie and Kenzie pulled hard trying to get the fish out of the water and while trying not to break the line.

**"Over the years, we mice have have risen above the ability to survive in this world to a level of prosperity we have grown to know."**

In the town of Greenlake, Bastian, Edward, and Delvin was fighting a tortoise which have been causing havoc. Bastian and Edward lose their arrows as they hit the tortoise on the front as it wail in pain. So fair, the tortoise have arrows on it's front legs, neck, and snout, and a few slashes on it's face. Despite all of this, the reptile refuse to go down without a fight.

"Gee. This is one though tortoise." Edward said to Bastian as he reload his bow and fired again.

"All animals died, Edward, even a brute like this one." Bastian said to his fellow archer as he too reload and fired.

The tortoise then snapped at Delvin's shield as it's jaw to crush his shield into splinters.

But Delvin raised his sword and trusted it on the tortoises neck as blood gusted out. The tortoise let go of Delvin's shield and fell to the ground dead.

"Nice work there Delvin." Edward said congratulating the swordmouse.

"Your welcome Edward." Delvin said as he shlete his sword.

"Now we hae to move this guy to the cart." Bastian said as he look at the now dead tortoise.

"I think we need some help with that." Edward said to Bastian.

**"With Lieam, now the Black Axe, we can prosper. Without the Black Axe, I fear we'll need to back to a more primitive way of life. I must ask, are the territories too large to govern themselves? If so, they're certainly too big to be govern by one alone."**

In Gilpledge, Pearse, Erwynn, Feagan, and Richard saw a badger digging into the town to get the roots.

"Come on, fellas!" Richard said to the three guards as Richard , Erwynn and Feagan drew their swords and Pearse notch an arrow on his bow as they charge into battle.

The badger saw the four mice while holding a mouse in it's teeth. Luckily, the mouse was still alive.

The four mice battled the badger as it dropped the mouse. Feagan's cloak got caught on one of the badger's teeth and dropped his sword. Lucky for him, his cloak ripped as he fell to the ground.

Richard helped the wounded mouse out of danger by dragging him.

"Thanks captain." The mouse said, happy to be alive.

"Don't mention it." Richard said to the mouse.

Pearse was on the badger's head as he aimed his bow and fired. The arrow hit the badger's brain and the badger scream in pain as it fell down dead.

"Excellent shot, Pearse." Erwynn said.

"Thanks." Pearse said to his friend.

"Now we just need to move it out of here." Feagan said while getting up.

"Yeah, we'll need it for that bear." Richard said.

**"These terrors are nothing new for a matriarch, not even to one so young such as myself, who had an open declaration of war with another species. However, unlike the Weasels or other predators the Guard have face before, this one is more dangerous."**

In a place formally called Ferndale, which have fallen to the Weasels during the war, Isabel, along with Gylham and Heilyn, was pulling a cart with a couple of Green Onions and berries, honey from Lockhaven, a couple of fishes Kenzie and Sadie manage to catch, and the dead tortoise and badger.

"Isabel, are you sure this is a good idea, this is Weasel territory." Heilyn said nervously.

"Don't worry, Heilyn, we'll be long gone before their scouts come here." Isabel said to Heilyn.

"I hope so. I hate to become rabbit stew."

The supply cart stop near a cave were the bear live. Isabel remove the harnesses on Gylham and Heilyn as she said,

"Okay, let's get out of here."

She then got on to Gylham and the two hares race away from the cave.

A few minutes later, a brown bear emerge from the cave and look at the cart full of food.

"Well, what do you know, they left this for me. Don't mind if I do." The bear said as it started eating the food.

**"This one have no name, face, or home. It looms in the shadows like a dark giant, half asleep and half awake. My only hope that the Black Axe, along with the Guard, and together with the common mice can defeat this new evil. Whatever it is." -Gwendolyn 1153**

After Gwen finish writing, Angela walked in and said to the matriarch,

"Gwen we're all packed and ready to travel."

"Good. But first, I need to check on something." Gwen said as she got up from her desk.

"Like the recruitment in ten days?" Angela guessed.

"Exactly." Gwen said. "Although, Landra and Rand will handle that while were away."

"You sure those two can take care of things?" Angela said with a bit of doubt in her voice. "They never have this kind of responsibility before."

"I know they can, Angela. I have faith in them. I'm sure they can not fail me or Richard." Gwen said to the healer.

"I hope your right." Angela said to Gwen.

A couple of hours later, Edward, Remy, Richard and their parties return to Lockhaven for debriefing, and a big announcement.

"I want to thank all of you for taking part during this season." Gwen said to the other guards while on the balcony along with Richard.

"Also, I have an announcement. Tomorrow morning, I along with Richard and a couple of our finest will be leaving Lockhaven." Gwen said.

This cause the guards, except for Kenzie, Saxon, Sienna, Lieam, Remy, Sadie, Edward, Twilight, and Angela to mutter in confusion.

"I know what your all thinking, 'Why you want to leave?' well, It's been a while since I last set foot outside of this castle and I want to see places beyond our scent border, and territories. To maintain things around here, I suggest Landra and Rand will take our place while were away." Gwen said to the guards.

Both Rand and Landra are surprise by Gwen's choice.

"Are you sure about this Gwen?" Rand said to Gwen. "I mean, sure I take charge of the defenses and track the guards movement, but taking charge of Lockhaven? That sounds a bit complicated. Even for me and Landra."

"Yeah. I'm in charge of the equipments." Landra said in agreement.

"I know, I know." Gwen said to the two mice. "But I have faith that you two will not fail me or Richard while were gone."

"Well, we can try." Rand said to Gwen. He and Landra will give it a shot.

"Good." Gwen said as she continue to address the other Guards,

"I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and treat Landra and Rand like you would with me and Richard while we're away."

The Guards nodded in response. If they treat Gwen and Richard with respect, they can do the same with their defense expert and quartermaster.

"Excellent." Richard said seeing that everyone agreed.

"Til we get back, Mouseguard forever!" Gwen said as she salute the other guards.

"Mouseguard forever!" The rest of the Guard said as they salute back at their matriarch and captain.

Where ever Gwen may go, they'll always remember her as a kind leader.

Later that very night, Gwen do some last minute packing in the study. She packed her journal, her halberd, and extra clothes for the journey tomorrow.

She was both excited and nervous at the same time. Excited, cause she haven't been outside of the castle since she first became matriarch, and nervous cause she never set foot outside of the Scent Border before. But hey, first time for everything.

As soon as Gwen finish packing the last of her stuff, her brother came in and said to her,

"Nervous about the journey tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm also a bit excited too. This is the first time in a long time since I set foot outside these walls." Gwen said to Richard.

"Well, that's one of the downside of being matriarch." Richard said to Gwen.

"Yeah, I know." Gwen replied in understanding.

"We better get some rest, we got a long day in the morning." Richard said to his sister.

" I couldn't agree more." Gwen said as both she and Richard retire to their bed chambers.

Gwen and Richard both knew that they, or the others will not be the same when they return.

At dawn early light the next day, the rain have finally stopped. Gwen, Richard, Saxon, Lieam, Kenzie, Sienna, Sadie, Edward, Remy, Alvin, Angela, and Twilight was at the front gate and all of Lockhaven was there to say goodbye to the departing mice.

"This is it, huh guys?" Lieam said to the others as he carry his bag of supplies along with the Black Axe. After a few discussions, Lieam decide to bring the Black Axe along for the journey.

"Sure is Lieam." Kenzie said as he carry his bag of supplies, as well as his staff. (A/N: Just to be clear, the Guards have their supplies and weapons with them.)

"Yeah. But we don't know what we'll find out there." Saxon said with caution.

"Like Richard said Saxon, We're going to Port Sumac to get Nicholas to help us get were we need to be." Kenzie said to Saxon.

"True." Saxon said to Kenzie.

Gwen walked to the group and said to them,

"Is everyone all set?"

"Yes M'lady/Yes sister." Saxon, Kenzie, Richard, Sienna, Sadie, Edward, Lieam, Remy, Angela, Twilight, and Alvin said to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said as she turn to Landra, who was by the winch.

"Landra, open the gates. We're going."

Landra nodded and turn the winch and the portcullis went up. A pair of mice open the gates as the 10 mice walked out of Lockhaven.

The other guards wave goodbye and wishing luck. The group wave back as they continue their way to Port Sumac to begin the biggest adventure of their lives.

**(A/N: Cut and print. The first chapter of my new story is complete. In the next chapter, out 10 heroes enter the city of Port Sumac where they meet Nicholas. The son of the late Conard and like his father, get into a fight with beginning is from **_**The Black Axe. **_**Don't forget to read and review. Any flaming will be use to light campfires. Til the next chapter, TTFN.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall

**A/N: Greetings and welcome to chapter 2 of Mouse Guard: The Siege of Redwall. In this chapter, our heroes travel to the port city, Port Sumac where they meet the son of Conard, Nicholas. Another OC of mine. I don't own Mouse Guard, or Redwall. They belong to Brain Jacques (May he rest in peace), and David Petersen. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Port Sumac

_**Gwen, Richard and 8 of the other Guards stepped out of the safety of Lockhaven and into the great unknown. Their first stop was Port Sumac, a port town North-East of the Territories. There, they seek to find Nicholas. Conard's son and the finest sailor like his father and grandfather before him. It took the group 2 days to travel from Lockhaven to Port Sumac, and it is there where their journey truly begins.**_

Port Sumac. Located on the North-East part of the Mouse Territories. It's really made up of two towns. One on top of the cliff, and one below. The top is where the residents of the town live and most of the town is underground, while the bottom have trade, stores, and the famous Mariner's Bell Tavern where pirates hang out and sometime fishermice. It's also the office to a council called, Captain's Captain, which runs the town. It's made up of moored and wreaked boats, docks, and floating houses to form the heart of the town. The port got it's name by the plant of the same name which is use as a spice and drink. During the Winter, the resident go the top, but from Spring to Fall, they go to the bottom.

Gwen, Richard, and the rest of the group walked to the gatehouse of the town.

"Port Sumac." Gwen said to the group. "Home of traders and adventurers alike."

"Not to mention pirates." Richard said.

The group stopped at the gate and Kenzie said,

"I wonder is anyone's home."

"Let's find out." Saxon said as he walked to the gate and knocked on it several times.

A female grey mouse heard the knocking and open the gates.

"What's your business here?" The gatekeeper said to the guards.

"I'm Gwendolyn of the Guards. I, along with my brother, Richard Captain of the Guards, and a couple of our finniest wish to enter." Gwen said to the gatekeeper.

Upon hearing that Gwen was the matriarch, she quickly bowed to the group and said,

"M'lady. I didn't recognize you. What brings you to Port Sumac?"

"That's Guard business, I'm afraid. Now, about letting us in." Gwen said to the gatekeeper.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." The Gatekeeper said as she open the gate, letting Gwen and the others into town.

"That was easy." Lieam said, impressed by Gwen's charm.

"Well, she is the matriarch of Lockhaven. She is known all over the Territories." Kenzie said to Lieam.

"Everyone, welcome to Port Sumac." Richard said to the group.

There was storehouses, the main-gate to the town, and an Inn & tavern called The Drupe.

"I never though I'll be back here again." Sadie said. She was born and raised here til she joined the Guards about a year before the Winter War.

"This is Port Sumac?" Edward said, not impressed. "I though it would be bigger."

"The town itself is actually underground." Richard said to Edward. "And the way we can get there is through there." Richard said as he pointed to the inn.

The group walked to the inn as Sienna read the sign.

"'The Drupe' huh? That's a nice name."

They then heard a voice, about mid to late teen, they turn to a table outside the inn and saw a young grey mouse wearing a light green cloak, and have a harpoon.

"Look, my father built that ship, and passed it down to me. I won't let you take it!"

Across the table was a old tan mouse with three earrings on his right ear, an eye-patch on his left eye and wearing pirate cloths. He was Roake. The leader of the Captain's Captain. He and his mice came to the mouse to collect something of value. Something that Roake wish to take in order to clear an old dept. That dept was Conard's new ship, the Red Snapper II.

"Listen well boy, your father was a drunken old fool of a guard. He deserted this port when you were little. And that ship belong to me now."

Insulted by Roake's words, the mouse jumped on the table pointed his harpoon close to Roake's face and said,

"You take that back about my father! He's the bravest mouse I ever known."

Roake just scoffed and said,

"Please. From what I heard, he got ripped to shreds by crabs while on Calogaro last year."

Gwen and the others were listening to the conversion as Remy said to Sadie.

"I think their talking about Conard."

"They are." Sadie answered back.

"Come on." Gwen said as she, and the others walked to the table.

While the argument was going on, a couple of mice inside the inn heard the commotion and looked out the window.

"My father dead a hero, and I will not let you dishonor his memories, and your not taking that ship. It belong to me!" The mouse said in anger.

"Than I shall take it by force." Roake said and turn to his crew.

"Boys?"

The crew respond as they drew their swords and surround the mouse.

Saxon, Lieam, and the others were about to draw their weapons to fight the pirates, but Gwen stopped them.

"No." She said as she hold her paw, telling them not to draw their weapons.

"Let me handle this."

Gwen then walked to the table and said to Roake,

"You know, I defend the entire Territories, and yet mice still shed each others blood."

Roake looked at the matriarch and said to her in a sour tone,

"Keep yer words to yourself lass. Your Guards are not the law here."

Richard was shocked to what Roake said to her sister and said to Roake.

"You mind your tongue. This is Gwendolyn. The matriarch of Lockhaven."

"And you are?" Roake said to Richard.

"I'm Richard. Captain of the Guards."

" A captain huh? It is an honor." Roake said as he bowed to Richard.

"Wish me and Gwen can say the same about you." Richard said to Roake.

" I respect the role of the Captain's Captain, but ganging up on a sailor and taking his possessions by force? Shame on you." Gwen said.

"HA!" Roake laugh at the matriarch and said while pointing at the mouse.

"This mouse couldn't even sail a ship, let alone be captain of it. There for, it belongs to me."

The mouse growled at Roake. How dare the say he can't sail a ship?

"But, the best kind of mouse is willing to sail beyond the map. Right, fellas?" Richard said to Roake's crew.

"Aye!" Roake's crew said in agreement.

Gwen turn her sight to the grey mouse and said,

"What's your name?"

"Nicholas. Son of Conard." The mouse, now called Nicholas said to Gwen.

"We knew your father. He was a good mouse." Sadie said to the young sailor.

Nicholas smiled at this.

"And we happen to have a map which shows land far beyond our territories." Richard said as he showed the map. He opened the map and show it to the other mice.

"By the great ocean." Roake said in surprise.

"So these lands are beyond our territories you say?" Nicholas said to Richard.

"Yes, and we wish for you to get us there." Richard said.

Nicholas though for a moment. he remember his father telling his stories of lands beyond their own. Of great riches, and grand adventures. He wish to become like his father and this can give him that chance.

"It's a deal." Nicholas said to Gwen and the others.

Gwen, Richard, and the guards smiled. They got their ride to the unknown.

"Not so fast. Remember our debt, boy." Roake said to Nicholas.

"Here's my debt." Nicholas said as he stabbed his harpoon in Roake's chest.

Roake grunt in pain as he gripped his sword.

"This is for my father." Nicholas said to the dying captain. He remember his father telling him that Roake broke a blood agreement his Conard, but broke the agreement. Now he's doing his father a favor.

Nicholas pulled his harpoon out of Roake with blood on the tip.

Roake gripped his wound as he struggle. But he feel to the ground, bleeding out.

The crew was surprise by what Nicholas did.

"He killed the captain." One crew member said.

"Let's get out of here!" Another crew member said as the rest of the crew ran if their being chace by a weasel.

Nicholas looked at Gwen and the others and said,

"I know, I know, mice shouldn't kill other mice. But he had this coming."

"We know." Gwen said to the sailor as she placed a paw on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing. You restore your father's honor."

Nicholas again smiled at the young matriarch.

"Thanks my Lady." Nicholas said to Gwen.

"Anytime. Now, can you show me, and my guards your ship?" Gwen said to Nicholas.

"Oh, yes. I will. Follow me." Nicholas said to Gwen as the rest fallow the sailor into The Drupe.

Inside the tavern, a couple of mice stare at the guards and Nicholas.

Feeling annoyed by this, Remy said to the mice,

"Didn't your mothers told you its not right to stare?"

Upon hearing this, the mice went back to their normal duties.

"Thanks Remy." Sadie said to her friend.

"This way." Nicholas said as he lead the group to a door which lead underground, and to the lower part of Port Sumac. As the group walk, a couple of mice bowed at Gwen. Gwen smiled back. Knowing that they deeply respect her.

The group enters the door and walked down a flight of stairs. After a couple of minutes, they reach the underground city with houses, stores, and another door that lead to Lower Port Sumac.

"So this is the whole city." Edward said, now impressed.

"Yep." Nicolas said to the archer. He turn in front of the guards causing them to stop as he said to the group,

"If you like, you can look around and gather additional supplies for your journey. Traveling by sea can take weeks. Once your done, meet me by the pier. That's where my ship is."

"We'll be there, Nicholas." Richard said to Nicolas as he smiled.

"Good." Nicolas said as he walked to the door, leading to Lower Port Sumac.

Gwen turn to her Guards and said to them,

"You all know what to do?"

"Yes sister/My Lady." Richard and the others said at the same time.

"Very well. We'll meet up with Nicolas at the pier." Gwen said as she and the others split up going to the stores.

Nicholas walked into Lower Port Sumac and walked to the end of the pier on the far side of town. On the end, was a ship bigger than any put to sea. It have a main-mast, a fore mast, and mizzen-mast. Most ships have only one mast, but this one have three. It's also bigger than most ships with a large hold, and a captain's cabin. This is the Red Snapper II. An updated version to the original which was destroyed in a storm many years ago.

"Hello old friend. Missed me?" Nicholas said as he place his paw on the hull of his ship. He remember the first time he lay eyes on it when his father give it to him as a gift on his birthday.

(**Flashback 5 years ago)**

Conard walked to the end of the dock as he guide Nicolas, who have his eyes closed by his order.

"Can I open my eyes now father?" Nicholas said, eager to see his surprise.

"Not yet, Nicholas." Conard said to Nicholas.

Soon, the two mice stopped with a large ship that is newly made.

"Now?" Nicholas said to his father.

"Okay, now." Conard said to his son.

Nicholas open his eyes and was most surprise. It was the biggest ship he was ever seen.

"Father, is that for me?"

"Aye. That it is." Conard said as he place a paw on his son's shoulder. "I call it, The Red Snapper II."

"You mean, like the ship that you once have?" Nicholas said in surprise. He recall his father telling him of the original Red Snapper, and how it was sunk years ago.

"Aye." Conard said to his son. "You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you father." Nicholas said as he hugged his father. This is the best gift he ever had.

(**End flashback**)

Tears formed in Nicolas eyes as he remember that day. Since then, he train long and hard to be like his father, a great sailor. He wipe the tears from his eyes as he boarded the ship to prepare her for the journey.

A few hours later, the sun was high in the sky as Gwen and the others with more supplies enter Lower Port Sumac,

"Well we got everything we needed." Lieam said.

"Yep. Now we can meet up with Nicholas." Twilight said to the others.

Soon, Gwen and the others reach the end of the pier and was surprise beyond words. It was the biggest ship in the entire port, maybe even the Territories.

Sienna whistled in amazement. "That's the biggest ship I've ever seen." Sienna said.

"Your not the only one, Sienna." Lieam said to his crush.

"What's the ships name?" Saxon said.

"It's called the Red Snapper II." Nicholas said to the group while on the ship.

"So, your ready to ship out?"

"Yes." The group said to Nicolas.

"Then hop in."

The group didn't need a second reminder as they boarded the ship and put their supplies into the hold.

Richard and Alvin help remove the mooring lines and put the boarding ramp on the ship.

Saxon, Lieam, Gwen, and Sienna help by loosing the sails, catching the wind and making the ship move.

Nicholas was at the helm as he steer the ship out of the port into the Northern Sea, and into the great unknown.

Gwen walked to the stern and watch as Port Sumac and the Mouse Territories gets farther and farther.

Richard walked to his sister's side and said,

"Excited?"

"Of course. This is the first time I, or anyone have venture outside our territories." Gwen said to Richard.

" Yep, and this map can show us where to go." Richard said as he hold the map. Richard give the journal to Kenzie and intrust him to safeguard it.

"True." Gwen said.

Nicholas turn to the twins and said,

"So where are we heading to?"

"We're going to a land called, Mossflower." Richard said while showing him the map.

"'Emerald Bay', huh?" Nicholas said as he read the map. "That will be our destination."

"Yeah, hopefully we can get there without trouble." Saxon said to Nicholas.

As the ship sails further into the sea, the group knows that this will be the first of many adventures in the days ahead.

**A/N: And stop. There you have it folks, the start of a exciting adventure. In the next chapter, The Red Snapper II's crew get a little bored, and Lieam help them pass the time by reading Celenawe's journal.  
><strong>

**Nicholas is the son of Conard. Like his father, he's a skilled sailor.**

**Sadie mentioning she's back home is a reference to David's new book, **_**Baldwin the Brave and other tales.**_

**The argument with Nicholas and Roake is similar to the argument in _The Black Axe._  
><strong>

**Don't forget to read and review and no trolling or flaming. See you later. **


End file.
